Chats
On Chronicles of Denzar there are various chat rooms for players to use. Chat rooms can be accessed under the Communication area on the left hand side or along the top. 'The Tavern' The Tavern is the first chat room that is available to all players. You can go there to get help with Chronicles of Denzar or to just chat with fellow players. The other chat room we have is the Magi Cafe, this you can find when exiting the east gates, go toward the east when leaving Cajar and follow the road until you have to make an option to go north or south, north will take you to the Inne at Apprentice Run where you will find the Magi Cafe this is our second chat and is used mostly for RP and to purchase the Dragonberry wine, the Monks Bread and the Inne Feast. Be sure to read the Terms Of Service, a link is found just under your center screen labeled "Terms" Find the section on Tavern/Magi Cafe and familiarize yourself with them. We have Moderators that watch over the chats and are ready to correct/warn and ban if needed. Thank you. Rules Things that you could get banned from chat for doing: *All forms of flooding and spamming (includes advertising other links to games). Flooding is defined as continually saying the same thing over and over again (3 lines or more)or random, meaningless letters/symbols repeatedly. *Breaking rules which are listed in the Game Rules and Terms of Service. *Attempting to disrupt the flow of chat. *Posting personal information about yourself or other players without their consent. This includes screen names, emails, personal pictures of other players (doctored or otherwise), addresses, phone numbers, real names, etc. (Personal information) *Messages not following the decency laws. *The use of caps IS allowed within a reasonable manner. *Harassment of Players will not be tolerated. Those who harass players will be removed from chat immediately. This rule is backed by the Community Failure clause in the ToS Game Laws. *If a moderator or administrator asks for a sensitive topic to be dropped, the user is responsible to drop the topic in a polite and respectful manner. Failure to comply will result in a communication ban, at the discretion of the moderator or administrator depending on severity. *Please do not swear in the tavern, nor attempt to censor yourself with symbols. The occasional slip will be ignored, but constant swearing will result in a firm warning. *While politics and religion are hot topics in the world, we would prefer that these conversations remain excluded from the tavern at all times for the reason that they can be very sensitive and provoking topics. *There is to be absolutely NO conversations about illegal drugs, illegally using legal drugs, sex (minors play the game!) what so ever. *Although we have members from many countries, we require that the universal language of choice used in the chats be English. *Please Note: Any ban received is given to the person and not the account. Entering chat on another account is considered evasion and will be dealt with appropriately.*''' '''Commands Here is a list of tavern commands that can be typed in: helm will display what helm you wear. amulet and ring will display what amulet or other amulet-like item you wear. arms will display what bracers you have on. armor will show what armor you have on. belt will show what belt you have on. legs 'will show what leg guards you have on. 'weapon and offhand will show what weapons you carry. shield will show what shield you carry. pet will show what pet you have. clan will show what clan you are in (primary clan). shop will show what shop you own (clickable link), a place where you can sell anything people might be buying. kiosk will show what kiosk you own (clickable link), a place where people can sell anything you might be buying. me will allow you to roleplay actions, whether IC (in character) or OOC (out of character). Example: me takes a walk -- the me will put your name in then the action after, reading, "Septima takes a walk." You can also use b for bold, u for underline, i for italics, s for strike through (all commands are in lowercase). tos This will show a link to the Terms of Service, the rules that govern Chronicles of Denzar bug This will show the link to the Feedback/Bug Report, if at all any one would need to report a bug or give feedback to something with Chronicles of Denzar. eggs will show off a link to the glyphs page in the help guide. guide will show a link to a new player guide.